It's something more
by Clarie Jones
Summary: Ambos nos escapábamos de los estereotipos, al igual que el mundo que nos rodeaba. Porque, después de todo, ¿quién puede decir exactamente dónde termina la razón y dónde comienza la locura?
1. Chapter 1

Y si, sé perfectamente que en este momento debería estar en la Universidad exponiendo mi tema de Historia y debatiendo con mis compañeros las tareas para el examen.

Pero no, en vez de eso estoy aquí, corriendo por los pasillos de un hotel para salvarme de la cárcel o algo así. Y no es porque haya robado algo o alguna cosa por el estilo, creo que si he cometido un delito en esta vida el único ha sido enamorarme de un perfecto imposible, pero es que fue inevitable que sucediera así al ver sus ojos verdes, esa forma de jugar futbol tan suya y aquella sonrisa que me vuelve completamente loca. Y aunque vivimos a cientos de miles de kilómetros eso no ha impedido que lo ame casi con devoción, con una "obsesión" algo malsana según mis conocidos.

Bah, para lo que me importa lo que piensen de esto. Yo solo sé que fue inevitable enamorarme de Edward Masen. Y pues por él me había salido de clases aquel lunes, importándome un verdadero cacahuate el no exponer mi clase y con ello perder 20 puntos de mi promedio final.

Pero bueno… ¿Qué importaba si podía tener una foto con él? Lo valía, lo valía incluso aunque solo lo viera de lejos, pero sería la primera vez que lo tendría tan cerca, la primera vez que se topara con alguien que lo amaba más que a su propia vida, aunque él no lo supiese y ni le importara.

Entonces decidí ir al hotel de concentración con mis infaltables, los chicos del equipo de futbol de mi salón que siempre me sonsacaban para hacer las peores cosas y el desmadre interminable, pero por alguna extraña razón siempre terminaba feliz al final del día.

Aunque claro, me hacían pasar las de Caín para lograr lo que querían y aunque sinceramente deseaba que todo saliera bien por una vez desde que los conocía esa mañana no fue la excepción; y regresamos al principio de este pensamiento, seguía corriendo y corriendo por los pasillos completamente perdida ya que a mis inteligentes amigos se les ocurrió gritar en el lobby cuando el Emmett Cullen apareció con una maleta y por ello llamaron la atención de los gorilas de seguridad, quienes comenzaron a seguirnos, entonces decidimos separarnos y así comenzó la odisea que aquí comenzaré a contarles.

**Que tal nuevamente? Espero que aunque sean pocos lectores les este gustando este escrito que ****comenzaré.**

**Si les gusta háganme saber, si hay faltas de ortografía mil disculpas pero no soy perfecta suelo cometer errores como todas las personas.**

Gracías!

Megan,M.


	2. Es él!

Capítulo 1.

Seguramente uno de los guardias seguía detrás de mi y yo ya había subido fácil 2 o 3 pisos; estaba completamente cansada pero no me podía detener y el peso de la bolsa que usaba como mochila ya estaba haciendo estragos en mi hombro.

Sin notarlo llegué a un pasillo amplio y elegantemente decorado, aunque nada ostentoso y a lo lejos divisé a alguien, pero fácilmente podría burlarlo o quizá hasta pedirle ayuda para esconderme un rato. Por voltear a ver si alguien venía tras de mi no me di cuenta que esta persona estaba más cerca de lo que había calculado y chocamos, entonces caí al suelo y junto conmigo las cosas que traía en mi bolsa por todas partes: móvil, gel, perfume, libros, llaves…todo! ¡Madre santa!

-Owwwch-fue lo único que exclamé mientras me sobaba la frente por el golpazo y me apuraba a levantar mis cosas, aun sin mirar a la persona con la que había chocado

-Perdóname pero no te vi, soy un imbécil… ¿Estás bien?-dijo ayudándome a levantar todo y dándome la mano-¿te duele mucho?-me preguntó preocupado y por fin pude verle. Mi sangre, mis neuronas, las señales eléctricas que mi cerebro emitía, el trabajo de las células, el tiempo, el mundo…TODO se detuvo al ver aquellos ojos verdes que ahora me perforaban con una mirada confundida y expectante. Era Edward Masen! Mi ídolo, mi todo…el amor de mi vida.

Por supuesto que me quedé sin palabras ¿Ahora que se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Decirle que lo amaba y blah blah? Claro que no, no quería que me juzgara de loca y se fuera corriendo. Pero ahora estaba como con los pies pegados a la alfombra y con la boca sellada como por engrudo, perdida en sus hermosos ojos. Noté que una arruga de preocupación se dibujó en su frente y en su cara se asomó la duda.

-Eh…si, si si estoy bien, no te preocupes-logré articular cuando pude despegar mis labios y sonreí de una manera estúpida esperando no verme muy freak, y su expresión lentamente se relajó, regalándome una hermosa sonrisa

-Bueno, me alegra saber eso…creí que te había sacado sangre-dijo bromeando mientras ponía sus dedos índice y corazón en mi frente, donde había sido el golpe. Esperen… ¿Estaba bromeando? ¿Me acababa de conocer y ya estaba bromeando conmigo? Puaj, este chico si que era toda una sorpresa.

-Ahora resulta que eres muy fuerte-reí, intentando bromear un poco y esperando que no se molestara por ello-no te preocupes de verdad, digo, al menos no me abrí ni nada, no pasará de un chichón-él rió por mi explicación, aceptando que pudo haberme ido peor.

-Edward Masen, mucho gusto-extendió su mano y no esperó a que yo hiciera lo mismo, ya que él la tomó y besó el dorso de la misma, para luego darme un beso en la mejilla. El sentir sus suaves labios era completamente algo perfecto para mi, ahora mi corazón se paralizó de nuevo, pero esta vez deseando que todo dejara de girar y que el momento durara para siempre.

-Bella Swan-pronuncié en voz baja y con las mejillas al rojo vivo, producto del momento antes mencionado.

-Bueno Bella me da mucho gusto conocerte aunque haya sido en esta situación y perdóname el atrevimiento,

pero te ves mucho más bonita sonrojada-aquello me hizo soltar una sonora carcajada

-¿Soy la 10º o la 11º a la que le dices eso?-pregunté riendo y pasándome una mano por el cabello para acomodarlo, luego él sonrió pícaramente mirándome

-Eres la primera en México-me guiñó un ojo-Pero eso no lo vamos a debatir ahorita-rió-mejor cuéntame… ¿Porque venías corriendo?-

-porque los gorilas de seguridad nos venían persiguiendo a mis amigos y a mi, nos colamos al hotel para verlos a ustedes, pero los tontos de mis amigos no conocen el concepto "ser discreto" y comenzaron a gritar cuando Emmett bajó al lobby, y pues ahora heme aquí-relate en breve y suspiré para luego mirarlo.

-¿ah si? Bueno, hablaré con los de seguridad para que no los persigan más, ven-me tomó de nueva cuenta de la mano; yo le miré algo extrañada

-No quiero que te caigas o algo así-me sonrió y sinceramente no pretendía desaprovechar aquella oportunidad, así que solo asentí levemente y ¡luego me abrazó! WTF!

Ok esta bien que era torpe y no lo niego, me vivía cayendo en cualquier lado pero ahora si me hacía sentir como una tonta, aunque bueno, debo admitir que se sentía bonito.

Sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora y no lo comprendía, pero el mío estaba igual, obviamente por tenerlo tan cerca, pero el suyo no tenía razón para estar así.

Me condujo por todo el pasillo y llegamos hasta una puerta grande de color caoba que se alzaba al final de éste, él extrajo de su bolsillo una reluciente tarjeta plateada y la deslizó por la terminal que se encontraba al lado izquierdo del marco.

Antes de entrar le solté la mano y él se introdujo en el recinto sin mirarme, supuse que suponiendo que entraríadetrás de él pero yo me quedé parada en el umbral, observándole: la perfección de sus movimientos, su sonrisa, su cabello, todo él se movía con tanta gracia y hermosura, de las cuales parecía no estar consiente. Levantó el teléfono y al percatarse de que no estaba adentro de la habitación me miró con la duda en su rostro

-¿No entrarás?-preguntó arqueando una ceja marcando algún numero

-No quiero que tengas problemas, puede vernos alguien y comenzar a armar un chisme, ya sabes-él rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-tienes razón-terminó por decir dándome la razón-Ah hola-ahora hablaba con la persona al otro lado del teléfono-Quisiera hacer una petición…podría comunicarme con el jefe de seguridad?-pidió con voz educada, tardó unos instantes para seguir hablando-Buenas tardes, el comandante Alligeri?-preguntó-el gusto es mío, señor; hablo para aclararle un asunto: varios amigos nuestros, es decir, de los seleccionados, vinieron a la concentración a visitarnos y según me dijo mi novia-me miró y me guiñó el ojo, mientras yo me veía reflejada en el espejo que estaba al fondo de la habitación, exactamente frente mío completamente roja y sonreí por la irrealidad y la inminente mentira de sus palabras- los estaban persiguiendo por creer que se colaron, así que me gustaría pedirle de favor que no les hicieran nada y los dejen pasear libremente por el lugar-hizo una pausa y carraspeó la garganta-¿Los nombres?-me miró esperando respuesta

-Alan Rivera, Alex Reyna, Ulises García y Daniel Cantú -susurré en voz baja, al mismo tiempo que él los repetía para el dichoso comandante.

-Perfecto, muchísimas gracias, buenas tardes-sonrió triunfalmente y se levantó de donde estaba sentado-listo-dijo mientras venía hacia mi-creo que será mejor que les avises a tus amigos-

-Claro, permíteme-me disculpé mientras sacaba mi móvil y marcaba el primer número que encontré, por supuesto el de mi mejor amigo-Aló? Alan? Oye, eem si los de seguridad los buscan solo dan sus nombres y los dejarán tranquilos, okey? Si si, yo estoy bien, estoy…ocupada-respondí a las preguntas de mi amigo mientras miraba a Edward-Ah, pues contacté a alguien influyente-le guiñé un ojo a mi acompañante-Aly, no te tengo que contar toda mi vida-rodé los ojos-Okey okey ya! Estoy con Edward..Masen, Edward Masen.-pronunciar su nombre con una dulzura y ternura infinitas.

Al otro lado del auricular mi amigo gritó sorprendido, por lo cual me despegué el teléfono de la oreja, haciendo una mueca de disgusto-¿Podrías callarte, por favor? ¡Ah como hay gente, de veras!-luego de eso solté una carcajada-Calla, te cuento al rato chisme jaja te quiero, besos-y colgué, para luego encontrarme con la mirada especulativa de Edward-Pasa algo?-pregunté extrañada

-¿Hablabas con tu novio?-

-¿Mi novio? Jajajaja no, Alan no es mi novio-afirmé segura

-¿Entonces porque esa forma cariñosa de hablarle?-Okeeeeeeeeeey, esto si era extraño.

-Pues es mi mejor amigo, casi como mi hermano-me encogí de hombros y él sonrió levemente.

-Ah bueno… ¿quieres ir a comer algo?-me preguntó de pronto sacándome de onda.

-Amm pues…-titubeé algo apenada.

-Es como una forma de disculparme por lo de hace rato, mi torpeza y eso, ya sabes, pero si no quieres no hay problema, aunque serás la primera que me haya bateado-Se encogió de hombros y me miró como haciendo puchero… ¿Acaso estaba loco o que? Por supuesto que si quería! Si había soñado con eso toda mi vida, bueno, desde que lo conocí.

-No es eso, obviamente que si me gustaría pero… ¿No te regañan ni nada?-ese era el mayor temor.

-Para nada, tenemos como que una especie de "Receso" para comer y hacer lo que queramos y de ahí nos vamos al entrenamiento en el estadio…así que… ¿Si aceptas?-

-Por supuesto-sonreí-además como que después de todo esto ya me dio hambre-admití y él rió.

-Perfecto, entonces ahora solo esperaré que no te devores todo-bromeó y yorodé los ojos, cerró la puerta y caminamos de nueva cuenta por el pasillo, esta vez hacia el restaurante.

**He querido torturar a más gente asi que subí otro capítulo de esta historia. Suficientes para dejarlos con la duda?**

**Espero comentarios para saber qué les parece :D Muchas gracías a quienes estan leyendo & a mis haters (por supuesto).**

**Besos&abrazos:) Meg's**


End file.
